Applejack
Base = |-|Rainbow Power = |-|Human Alternate Self = Summary Applejack is one of the Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Honesty. She is one of the weaker of the Mane 6, her and Rarity hovering around equal skill, though, being an Earth Pony, AJ is likely physically stronger than her unicorn friend. She works on Sweet Apple Acres with her little sister Apple Bloom, her big brother Big Mac, and her grandmother Granny Smith. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A | 7-B+ | At least 7-A+ | 10-B, potentially 10-A due to being physically strong Name: Applejack, or AJ for short Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Earth Pony/Human Age: Early 20s Powers and Abilities: Is physically strong and able to lift more than the average pony, has great farming & harvesting abilities due to working on a farm her whole life. As a Power Pony wields a lasso that can be controlled with her mind to be as tight or loose as possible, has shown the ability to even capture tornadoes with ease. |''' When with the other Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) '''| Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank at least Mountain Level+ blows with ease |''' Is just a teenage girl, though likely is physically stronger than most. '''Attack Potency: Wall-Room Level (Should be physically more powerful than Rainbow Dash, who was able to destroy the Sweet Apple Acres Barn with just her body) | City Level+ (Defeated Night Mare Moon with little trouble, a being whom is likely above City Level) | At least Mountain Level+ (easily defeated Full Power Tirek, whom is at this level of power) | Average Human Level-Athlete Level (is a normal teenage girl, though shows far more strength than even several high school athletes at once), potentially higher in anthro form, though has little evidence. Speed: Peak Human Level (Has shown to be at least equal to if not faster than Rainbow Dash's running speed) | No changes | Massively Hypersonic+, as she was able to casually go from the center of Equestria to the edges in a second or two, making her go into the Mach 4000-8000 range at best | Average Human Level, potentially Peak Human Level due to being able to keep up with Rainbow Dash. Lifting Strength: Above Average (Is physically stronger than the rest of the Mane 6, who have shown feats of lifting rocks twice as large as them or more. Can single-handedly raise a barn) | Unknown | Above Average as a human (is far superior to other humans in the world) Striking Strength: Undeterminable Durability: Building Level+ (was able to tank a point-blank Sonic Rainboom) | Unknown | At least Mountain Level+ (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Average Human Level, potentially up to City Level+ when using the magic of friendship or in anthro because it was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer, and she was using the Element of Magic Stamina: Above Average (can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing wear in stamina) | Undeterminable | Likely Superhuman | Above Average Range: A few feet with punches kicks and bucks, several meters with lasso | Can stretch across an entire town with ease | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria | A few feet with punches and kicks Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Honesty, her lasso & her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Above Average, runs the whole farm and plans everything, her intellect thoroughly shown in her great planning skills and detail in the making of the Apple Family Reunion. Weaknesses: Is a true workhorse, sometimes to her own detriment. Has overworked herself to the point of sleep deprivation, exhaustion & hallucination. Can be stuck in her own ways and traditions at points and fail to see another's point of view | Can only reach these forms with the help of the rest of the Mane 6 | Is just a normal human. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self, anthro form. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7